


Tk’s Mini Me!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Accident Prone, Gen, Hospital Trip, Stitches, Tks mini me, just like daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: We all know that TK likes to live on the edge of danger but what is TK and Carlos have a 4 year old son who takes after his daddy and somehow ends up in the hospital for stitches.
Kudos: 27





	1. Wild child!

TK and Carlos have 2 kids a 7 year old girl named Lola and a 4 year old boy named Seth who like his daddy live on the wild side of life.

Seth already has a small record going with the 126 and everybody knows if they have a call for TK and Carlos’s house Seth is involved some way or another.

“Seth will you please get off the top of the swings?” Carlos asked Seth who smiled “I’m fine papa!” Seth said when Carlos said a silent pray that Seth won’t get hurt.

“Daddy is almost done with work. This is the first time that daddy won’t be called to our house in a while.” Carlos told Seth who climbed down “thank you!” Carlos said when he already felt better about Seth not hurting himself like his husband. 

TK was almost done with his shift as he had a good day “no calls about a certain little boy.” Owen said with a smile “yeah, Carlos said that he was on top of the swings.” TK told Owen.

“That boy reminds me of a certain other boy who thought he could control gravity.” Owen told TK who rolled his eyes at his dad “how many broken bones did I get before even playing a sport?” TK asked Owen “a few. You were a very active kid growing up so your mom and I had to put you in something to help you control your energy.” Owen told TK who smiled.

“Maybe Seth needs help controlling his own energy just like his daddy.” Judd told TK who smiled “I have 5 minutes left in my shift and I don’t have to go to my own house in a shift I call that a win!” TK said. 

Carlos was getting dinner ready when he heard a thud coming from upstairs “Lola? Seth, are you good?” Carlos asked his kids “I’m fine papa!” Lola told Carlos who said ok “Seth you good?” Carlos asked “I’m leaking!” Seth told Carlos who turned everything off and ran upstairs to see Seth sitting in his room with a gash on his head.

“Seth what happens?” Carlos asked his son “I was playing with my toys and I had to go potty but I tripped on my rug and didn’t catch myself.” Seth told Carlos who said ok when he carefully lifted Seth into his arms and brought Seth to the bathroom to clean Seth off.

“Should I call daddy? He’s almost home.” Lola told Carlos who said thank you when Lola took the emergency cell phone and called TK “daddy?” Lola asked “hey baby girl what’s up?” TK asked Lola “Seth got hurt.” Lola told TK “how bad?” TK asked his daughter.

“Seth tripped on his rug and had a gash on his head. Papa is cleaning Seth up but since you're a doctor.....” Lola told TK “daddy is a paramedic sweetie but I should be home soon then I’ll check on your brother and see if we need to go to the hospital.” TK told Lola who said ok when she hung up the phone. 

TK walked into the house and saw Carlos holding Seth on the counter with a washcloth on Seth’s head “hey honey let me see the damage.” TK told Carlos who said ok while he handed the washcloth to TK who looked at Seth’s head.

“Guess what buddy?” TK said when Seth asked what “you get to take a trip to the hospital to get some stitches.” TK told Seth who said ok “do we need to call it in?” Carlos asked TK “no, we can take Seth to the hospital ourselves.” TK told Carlos who helped get Seth’s slippers on his feet while TK did a quick patch job with some gaz and a bandage just till they got to the hospital. 

Carlos drove to the local children’s hospital while TK sat in the back between the kids and kept an eye on Seth who seemed to be doing fine “how did you trip baby?” TK asked Seth “I had to go potty and my rug tripped me.” Seth told TK who said ok. 

TK carried Seth into the emergency room entrance when TK and the kids found a seat while Carlos checked Seth in.

“Carlos what is my favorite cop daddy of the craziest kid in town doing here?” Nurse Patty asked Carlos who smiled “one person can only make me and TK come in.” Carlos said.

“What did Seth do this time?” Patty asked Carlos “tripped on his rug and had a nice gash on his head, TK already checked it out and he said that Seth needs stitches.” Carlos told Patty “good thing your husband is a paramedic, most parents freak out over a hangnail or a paper cut.” Patty told Carlos.

“I think Owen would laugh at us if we did that.” Carlos said when he took the ID band “as usual you are the best and me and TK own you a dinner or something.” Carlos told Patty “make sure that sweet boy of your stays out of trouble.” Patty told Carlos who smiled as he walked over to TK and the kids. 

Seth was sitting on the bed when he looked around the room while Lola was reading a book “our kids are two different worlds, Lola takes after you and Seth takes after me.” TK told Carlos who smiled.

“Lola do you like to read?” The nurse asked which made Lola smile “yeah I’m working my way to read some of the harder books but for now I’m sticking to my reading level.” Lola said.

“Papa and I are very proud of you sweetie!” TK told Lola who smiled “thank you daddy!” Lola told TK “ok I need you to hold Seth while I get the cut ready for the stitches.” TK said ok when he sat next to Seth and held him against his side while the nurse worked on cleaning the area of the head.

“You’re doing a great job buddy!” TK and Carlos told Seth who sat very still “ok Seth I’m going to put some special string on your cut to help close it up.” The nurse said when Seth said ok as he was scared but also brave “daddy can I hold your hand?” Seth asked “of course honey you don’t need to ask.” TK said when he gave his hand to Seth.

After all the stitches were done Seth was tired “you know the concussion protocols make sure that Seth sleeps in your bed just in case and take Seth to his pediatrician to get a check up.” The nurse told who TK and Carlos said thank you. 

After getting all the paperwork Carlos carried Seth out to the car and placed Seth into his car seat and buckled Seth in “you did so good buddy! Papa is so proud of you!” Carlos told Seth who smiled “I won’t climb the swings or try to act like daddy anymore.” Seth told Carlso who smiled “I know baby. Papa knows.” Carlos said while looking at TK. 

Seth slept in TK and Carlos’ bed and he didn’t have any issues with a possible concussion but just to be on the safe side TK took Seth with him to work so that they could go to the “doctors for a checkup.” When Tommy said that she’ll check Seth over to make sure he’s ok and Owen just loves when the grandkids come to visit.


	2. Kiddos background stories!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit about how TK and Carlos grew their family.

Lola Rose Strand-Reyes 

TK and Carlos got a call about a 2 day old baby girl who’s mom was on some substances during the pregnancy so the adoption agency that TK and Carlos have been working with asked if they wanted to come meet the baby girl that they were matched with. 

TK and Carlos said yes as they got their shoes on and headed to the hospital where their daughter.

“Oh I hope that baby girl is going to be ok.” TK told Carlos who held TK’s hand “me too honey.” Carlos said when they arrived at the hospital and parked before they headed to the labor and delivery floor “TK, Carlos thank you for coming down to see this amazing baby girl.” Hope said.

TK, Carlos and Hope went to the NICU and saw TK and Carlos’ daughter in the incubator with all the wires on her and an oxygen tube in her nose “we don’t know the outcomes because the mom was on some very heavy substances.” Hope told TK and Carlos “we’ll do everything we can to help her out.” TK told Hope while Carlos nodded his head. 

Few days later 

TK and Carlos got the phone call that Lola came come home by the end of the day which made TK and Carlos so happy when they have spend the last few days making a nursery for when Lola gets older but for now Lola can sleep in her bassinet in the master bedroom.

“This is it baby we’re going to be parents!” Carlos told TK who smiled but also looked scared “what if we do something wrong and they are determined that we are not fit parents?” TK asked Carlos.

“Hold on baby, we have been wanting to start a family for a while and Lola is going to be a great addition to the family.” Carlos told TK who said ok as he held TK’s hand “you ready to go pick up our daughter?” Carlos asked TK who said yes. 

After TK and Carlos went to the hospital they brought Lola home and settled in for the first few days before they let anyone see Lola in person as they did FaceTime their parents so they could see Lola when Owen was excited to spoil Lola and Gwen couldn’t wait to come see them when she had the time off. 

Over the years Lola only had minor issues with delays and she took a while to walk and talk but she’s very smart and everyone loves her. 

Seth Alexander Strand-Reyes 

When Lola was 3 TK and Carlos talked about adding another kid to the family and they went with their adopting agency again and found a few posable kids that they were matched with and one of those kids was a 2 week old little boy named Seth who was dropped off at a fire station (not the 126) and brought in to the safe haven office.

Hope was contacted and then she called TK and Carlos who said yes “does this little boy have any health issues that we should know about?” TK asked Hope “he’s a little underweight for his age he’s only 5 pounds 10 onces.” Hope told TK and Carlos who said ok when they can handle a smaller baby. 

Owen offers to babysit Lola for TK and Carlos so that they could pick up and bring home Seth “daddy and papa love you so much be good for grandpa.” TK told Lola who said she would be “you two go bring that baby boy home.” Owen said with a smile “we will dad!” TK told Owen. 

TK and Carlos brought Seth home when he was super small. “Lola do you want to meet your little brother?” Carlos asked when Lola who was sitting on the couch watching her show, eating her snacks and drinking her juice.

“Sure!” Lola told TK and Carlos who smiled when they carefully took Seth out of the car seat and sat down on the couch next to Owen who smiled at his grandson “hey buddy I’m your grandpa.” Owen told Seth while holding him “can I see?” Lola asked while she was about to stand on the couch.

“Sure we have to be very careful because Seth is so small.” Owen told Lola who said ok as she smiled at Seth. 

At first Seth was a very mello baby and over time once he learned how to walk he was getting into everything that his little arms could reach.

Seth was about to touch the oven door before Lola moved him away “thank you honey!” TK said when Lola said your welcome before going back to her book. 

TK and Carlos have made so many trips to the hospital or just had TK come over to check Seth out before Seth was very 3 so they could tell that Seth is going to be their very active kid.


End file.
